


Five past midnight

by Kath (KathWolfie)



Category: Madtown (Band)
Genre: And then maybe something more, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, One Shot, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-29
Updated: 2015-07-29
Packaged: 2018-04-11 23:37:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4456862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KathWolfie/pseuds/Kath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nights are for falling deeper into spaces you thought you won't fall - this is what Juhyeon finds out after he's halfway into the deepest space he knows.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five past midnight

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on [my AFF account](http://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/925952/five-past-midnight-hurtcomfort-buffy-madtown-moos-buffyxmoos)

If someone asked Juhyeon why is he doing this, he wouldn’t be able to answer. With Sangbae it just sort of happens and it’s not the first time they end up like this - bodies aligned, warm against each other, careful not to be heard in the middle of the night. It usually happens when Sangbae looks like he’s about to break or fall into some sort of empty space during a particularly bad day.

 

Today was exactly like that. There are times when just one look at his hyung is enough to know what Sangbae wants but is often afraid to ask for.  

 

Juhyeon can’t say with one hundred percent certainty who was the one to initiate things between them and given his own character he knows it might have been a simple spur of the moment on his part. Now it evolved. Into what? Something that swallowed him probably a little too deep to be a mere friendship with benefits.  

 

Sangbae is clutching onto his Jake plushie _(why is a grown up guy in need of a comfort object? Juhyeon doesn’t know, but he isn’t in a position to ask either)_ , face buried between the toy and a rumpled pillow, his t-shirt sticking to the slightly sweaty shoulder blades. He lets out a string of small, pitiful noises or so Juhyeon assumes. He can barely hear anything besides the blood thundering in his ears.

 

Tremors rake through the body underneath him and that’s how Juhyeon is able to tell Sangbae is sobbing.

 

He freezes, buried halfway inside the other. That’s not how it supposed to be. Sangbae shouldn’t be crying. Sangbae shouldn’t ever cry. What did he do wrong? Can he fix it?

 

“It’s not- not you,” Sangbae rasps out, left arm outstretching, grabbing at Juhyeon’s wrist, squeezing it gently. Now Juhyeon sees the side of his hyung’s face: a reddened cheek, tears traveling across the bridge of his nose, eyes misty and soft, a shade of relief shining in them. Sangbae tries to smile at him, reassure him that everything’s fine and Juhyeon hates himself at this moment because it should be the other way round.

 

“Don’t- don’t be scared, it’s ok,” Sangbae whispers, gaze trained on Juhyeon’s face.

 

 _Oh God._ This is it, this is how you know you’re going to die the second the person you love leaves you behind, Juhyeon thinks.

 

His arms circle around Sangbae, bringing the heated body into an even hotter, almost suffocating embrace. Sangbae’s back is pressed tightly against his heaving chest, only the cotton of t-shirts separating their skin. They fit together so naturally, Juhyeon is legitimately scared it might be some sort of sweet hallucination, something his mind conjured to leave him devastated in the morning.

 

He sticks to his instincts because it always worked the best for him. He holds Sangbae, kisses his sweaty neck, jaw, cheek, then, with stiff fingers, turns his hyung’s face to finally taste him, hoping he can convey the love, the want, the yearning he feels right now. Without loosening the hold on the older man’s waist, Juhyeon pulls them both back, thighs straining as they try, now in changed, kneeling position, not to lose their balance.  

 

Juhyeon slows down, driving himself in and out at the pace that’s probably going to make their muscles remember every minute of this night long after it all ends. With one hand wandering over the sensitive skin on Sangbae’s sides, he pushes his tongue between parted lips. His fingers flutter over the rising rib cage, but he stops when he feels quick heartbeat under his palm.

 

 _This is how life freedom and home feel for him_.

 

Somewhere along the way Sangbae stopped crying, his breathing elevated but steady, fingers still tightly clasped around Juhyeon’s wrist right over his heart. The Jake plushie lays forgotten on the side of the messy bed and in some twisted way it makes Juhyeon think he triumphed over something.

 

He closes his eyes when Sangbae buries the second hand in his hair, pulling him deeper into the kiss they share. Their lips stay connected even with Juhyeon’s rather powerful thrusts making them both tremble with exertion. There is a light pressure on top of Juhyeon’s wrist, so he lets Sangbae guide his hand down the lightly toned stomach, over his jutting hipbones, then to the straining length, hot under his fingertips.

 

Sangbae moans into his mouth, grabbing the short hair over his nape. In this second everything becomes so intense, vivid and real the words just slip past his lips, making Sangbae laugh softly against his cheek.  Warmth spreads from his chest to the stomach, it seeps into the tired bones, pooling right at the bottom of his core.

 

Juhyeon speeds up, his hand squeezing a little harder, thumb playing with the wet tip, while his hips push into Sangbae with such a force the other can barely make any sound. His hyung’s palm rests over Juhyeon’s backside, restricting his moves and transforming his thrusts into short, powerful jabs, touching deeper than any of them thought was possible.

 

He becomes a little confused, when he hears a quiet litany of ‘more-more-more’ and wonders why Sangbae begs to be broken. If Juhyeon is to give him the _‘more’_ he asks for Sangbae might end up hurt. Belatedly, he realizes that right now the older man wants to be taken apart precisely because he’s hurting because there is something forcing him to seek refuge in Juhyeon’s arms.

 

This time Juhyeon reacts almost immediately, allowing himself to whisper each confession into the sweaty neck. Sangbae gasps for air, losing his breath after every word murmured over his skin, body becoming impossibly tight when Juhyeon moans his name and short ‘love you’ near his ear.

 

Juhyeon pushes one last time, his body shivering as he comes, arm wrapped around his hyung’s middle. He’s conscious enough to finish Sangbae off with his second hand - Juhyeon loves the way the other clenches around his spent length, spine stiff and every muscle in his back working, visible in the moment he spills over the crumpled sheets.

 

It takes him a moment, but Sangbae is able to push the dirtied material away. Juhyeon takes full advantage of it, pulling both of them onto the mattress. The older man turns around, snuggling closer into Juhyeon’s chest, kissing it lightly before he’s taken over by sleepiness. Juhyeon holds him firmly, soaking in the afterglow softness, lips planted to the slightly sweaty forehead.

  
If someone asked Juhyeon why is he doing this, right now he actually might be able to answer. With Sangbae it just sort of happens. It’s not the first time they end up like this - bodies aligned and warm against each other. The thing they have is dangerous, but it’s also the thing that keeps them secure. That’s why Juhyeon is willing to keep on going, maybe help them both fall a little deeper into this new, evolved space if it means he can be here with Sangbae.

**Author's Note:**

> [Find me on Tumblr](http://at-the-road-beginning.tumblr.com/)


End file.
